Outdoor cooking apparatus of various kinds are available in the market place. However, broiler units for use in catering large outdoor cookouts is not available and the subject matter of my invention discussed below relates to just such an apparatus for the aforesaid use. While the mobile broiler apparatus described hereinbelow arose out of a need for a unit for rental purposes or for use in providing catering services for large cookouts, it is to be recognized that other uses could be possible and the following disclosure is not to be limiting.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler apparatus mounted on a trailer frame and having road engaging wheels and a hitch for attachment to a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein a table member is an integral part of the mobile broiler apparatus and is movable between a retracted and an extended position, the table when in the extended position providing a serving table upon which food can be placed and distributed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler apparatus, as aforesaid, which will comply with Environmental Protection Agency regulations and other health agency regulations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler apparatus, as aforesaid, which is easy to clean and maintain in proper operating condition.